The Omega Project
by OnaMarzhan
Summary: Lupin is charged with kidnapping after saving a girl who has some very odd powers. On the run, he finds that he must not only keep her from the wrong hands, but can he save her from the deadly effects of the Omega Waves. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

"You! Get up now!" A tiny girl with medium length red and brown hair slowly rose from the floor, rubbing her eyes in confusion, staring at the stubby little man before her. It took a moment for her to remember him; his name was Satdey and he was one of her father's many servants. "Come on, now." She followed him down a long corridor lined with portraits that whispered in a grave tone as she passed. Turning the corner they entered a second hall, this one lined with mirrors. Stadey shuddered as shadows passed from mirror to mirror, like some horrible creature trying to escape. But he had no idea what was really behind those mirrors.   
  
one voice called into the little girl's head.   
  
I don't know, she replied, in the same manner.   
  
cried another voice.   
  
She was ushered into a small black buggy, hitched to a gray mare, and much to her dismay, a rifle lie in the back seat. Stadey climbed in, steering the buggy out into the midnight flurry. She knew she was in danger, but she couldn't help but be amazed at the snow that was falling heavily all around them. She'd never seen snow. Under the tattered rags that clothed her body, she shivered, and Stadey cast her a sideways glance.   
  
"I s'pose yeh already know why yeh're out here?" She nodded. "Then yeh know that I dun' want to do this."   
  
"Then why are you?" she demanded. He was taken aback. He'd never heard her speak a word in the eleven years she'd been alive.   
  
"Its orders." She didn't say anything, and Stadey just side, looking at her again. "Calisto, you know I don't like doing this..." She turned her head away. He leaned back, now deep in thought. Suddenly an idea came to his little mind...a dangerous idea, and if his master found out he would face a terrible fate, but he didn't want the little girl to die. He'd known her mother, and the child was nothing but kind, even after all she'd endured. 'There's a cabin up here somewhere...I remember it...but where? There! There's the path.' He turned the buggy onto a snow-laden path, driving deep into the country.   
  
About an hour into the drive a soft golden light appeared on the snow. About ten yards away, he pulled the buggy to a stop, ordering her out into the deep snow, grabbing the gun from the back seat. "Calisto, I want you to go to that little house over there. Whoever's there will take care of you now." Calisto stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. "GO!" He kicked a spray of heavy snow at her, sending her off towards the cabin. Making sure she was well on her way towards the cabin he lifted the rifle, taking sight. After all...he couldn't count on her knocking on the door, and he'd have to let the owner of the cabin know she was there. Closing his eyes, he pulled the trigger. 


	2. chapter 2

Lupin bolted out of his rocking chair onto his feet and with extremely fast moevements he was at his front door, wand in hand. But he could see nothing but the snow falling. Suddenly something moved. At first the red and brown hair looked like a fox, but it was calerly human once it stumbled closer. Hot blood dripped from her shoulder, melting the snow where it fell. He ran out into the flurry, scopping the child up, running her back into the house.   
  
"H-h-he shot me," she stuttered. "He shot me!"   
  
"Easy, calm down," Lupin instructed, using his wand to mend the wound with magic. She had tears streaming down her pale face as she bit her lip to keep from screaming from the pain that was now starting to subside. Within a few minutes she had calmed down enough so that she could answer a few questions. "Do you have a name?"   
  
"Calisto Wesom."   
  
'Wesom' he noted to himself. 'I remember her father...I knew him for at least two years at Hogwarts...strange fellow.'   
  
"Do you have a name?" Her question snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yes...its Remus Lupin."   
  
"How do you know that?" Lupin asked softly.   
  
She smiled. "I saw it." He looked confused for a moment and Calisto gently touched his forhead. "In here," she explained.   
  
"You can read minds?" Lupin questioned, a bit more nervously then he would have liked. But she was a child of magic, and therefore she'd know what a werewolf was. And if she was the daughter of Talon Wesom, then she wouldn't like him very much.   
  
"No. Only what I'm allowed to see...and names are one of the few things. Are...are you going to take care of me?"   
  
"Shouldn't I return you to your dad? He'll be worried-"   
  
"No!" Calisto shouted. "No," she added, this time in a softer tone. "I can't go back...they'd expect that. It wouldn't be safe for me...or for you."   
  
"I can't keep you here," Remus said sadly. "It wouldn't be safe for you here either."   
  
"Why?" Remus hesitated at the answer. "Is it because of the Dark Lord and his follwers?"   
  
"Er...yes, something like that." It was partially true, so he didn't feel quite as bad, lying to her. "Um, Calisto, do you know what Hogwarts is?"   
  
"Its a...school? I think my parents went there."   
  
"You're right. I knew your father for two years while I went. In any case, that's the safest place for you right now, and the headmaster would be willing to take you in, I'm sure of it. Would you like that?"   
  
"I...guess so." Remus nodded, and moved into the kitchen where he wrote a quick letter, tying it to the leg of a smally tawny owl which took off out the window. When came back into the room, Calisto was lying by the fire, nearly asleep. Remus gently lifted her extremely light body off the floor and carried her into the bedroom, covering her up with a patched quilt. With a sigh, he walked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open in case she needed anything. It had been a while since he'd been in charge of a child, and even then, this was different from teaching. But something about the little girl and the look in her eyes made him want to protect her even more. 


	3. chapter 3

There was a strange breeze...like she was in a warmer area...a green house perhaps. Calisto looked around, but all she could see was black. The scent of roses was overpowering...it made her want to be sick...but where was the scent coming from. Slowly things began to appear, fuzzy, like an untuned television. It was a green house...and there were lots of flowers. And...two people? A woman and a child. Tears. Why are they crying? Calisto wondered.   
  
Then, something else about the scene hit her, making her realize what was going on. She realized it wasn't her eyes she was looking though. Which explained the fuzzyness, she said to herself. A third shadow caught her...the person's eye. A tall man in a midnight black cloak.   
  
'DAD!' she thought ot herself, recognizing his face. 'NO!' But she couldn't form the words with this person's mouth. Instead, she could hear the body pleaing.   
  
"Please, not my wife and child! Take me! Do whatever you will. But not my wife and child!"  
  
"Shut up, pathetic fool. Stadey, take them away. If they cooperate...maybe I'll let him go." But Calisto could see through the fuzzieness a gleam in her father's eye that said no matter what, this man would not live. The woman and child were lead away in silent tears, while her father paced, like a tiger who'd cornered its prey and was toying with it. Calisto glared from behind the eyes. Why did she have to witness another one?   
  
"What the?" He'd noticed something. Talon Wesom looked closely at the man he had positioned on a stool, a rope around his neck. "Are you in there, Listo? Yes...that is your look. Come back to haunt me have you!" With great rage he kicked the stool, and the man dropped, swaying back and forth as he choked to death.  
  
  
  
Calisto struggled in the bed amidst the sheets as she attempted to pry the rope from her neck. But no matter how hard she clawed, the rope didn't move. Everything was fading. Little air....  
  
It was a crashing sound that had woken her. She was on the floor, tangled in a sheet. There were shards of glass, from what had been a mirror, lying on the floor...and the sheets were bloodied. Her neck felt sore and damp...a bright light. Lupin had just lit a lantern to see what was going on.  
  
"Calisto, are you alright? I heard..." His sentence faded, which worried Calisto. What was wrong with him that he'd stopped talking. "What happened?" He was already examining her neck, which was the source of the blood. Apparently in her struggle to remove the "rope" she'd clawed her own neck. But how could she explain to Lupin what had happened? "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Can you talk?" She shook her head no. This answer seemed to frustrate him, just a bit. She could understand completely. "Here, you can come sleep out in the living room. It might make you feel a little better."  
  
In the living room he healed the claw marks and wrapped her in a warm blanket, sitting her in one of his few chairs. Calisto looked around, glancing at a small newspaper lying on the floor. She lifted it up, reading what little she could. "Another child abducted, from Muggle London underground." 'Dad's work, no doubt. I wish I knew what it was he needed so many of them for. He doesn't have anyone to use...unless he's finally working on himself..."   
  
"Is there something in there that interests you?" Lupin had brought her a cup of tea, which she greatfully took, while nodding yes to answer his question. And before he could even ask she pointed to the headline. "Yes...there have been quite a few lately. People think that its the death eaters."  
  
'You have no idea, pal,' she thought to herself with much sarcasim.  
  
"Its sad really," Lupin continued. "No one is able to find any clues or any leads as to who might me doing it." Calisto's eyes went round, as an idea came to her. She was amazed at how stupid she could have been for not telling him sooner. Setting the cup down, she pointed to the article then at herself. "You? Do you know something about it?" She nodded vigorously. Now they were getting somewhere. What better way to stop her father then by going to the Ministry of Magic and revealing him for what he really was, and what he had done and was continuing to do. "Is that why they tried to kill you?"  
  
The question had hit her like a brick. Was that why? She'd never thought of it in that sense. She'd just assumed she'd finally become a failed attempt. Was it possible her father had sensed she'd try and reveal him? But no, he didn't know of what her mind could do. She'd made sure of that. And, in any case, he thought she was dead. But still, she needed to give Lupin some sort of answer...and it would be a half truth, just like the one he'd given to her earlier, though she said nothing to him of it. And with a grim look, she nodded yes. 


	4. chapter 4

Lupin watched as the small girl settled back into bed, but this time he stayed with her. If she went into another of her 'nightmares' as he was veginning to call them, he wanted to be there to wake her from them. She lie on her side, with her back facing him, her breathing soft and steady. Her whispers broke through the night, like a harald's song, as the spell which had prevented her speach was lifted.  
  
"Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked softly.  
  
"Do you like living alone?"   
  
Remus answered quietly, "No."  
  
"Me-" She yawned loudly, "either."  
  
"Sleep now," Lupin instructed.  
  
"You won't leave me, will you?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise," Lupin stated softly, leaning back in his chair. He watched as long he could, tucking her in after she fell asleep, before falling asleep himself. In the morning he shrunk one of his robes to her size, then fixed her some breakfast, all the while waiting apprehensively for a reply from Dumbledore. She couldn't be here this night. It was a full moon...she'd be killed if she stayed.   
  
"You're nervous," Calisto stated, looking up from her oatmeal. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just waiting for a letter," Remus explained.  
  
"From Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"How- Wait, you were reading my mind again?" She nodded. "I wish you wouldn't. Somethings-"  
  
"Aren't meant to be seen," she finished. "I know, that's what I was told by someone else I was once close to. I'm sorry. Is the letter about what to do with me?"  
  
"Partially," Remus explained. "It also has to deal with some other things that don't have much connection with you."  
  
"Your letter is here." Moments later an owl tapped on the window, causing Calisto to grin broadly. Remus smiled back, letting the owl inside. And as soon as he removed the letter from its leg, it took off again, soaring out of sight. He opened it up, read it, re-folded it and looked at Calisto.   
  
"Dumbledore would like to meet you," he explained. "Today. He said he would meet us at Hogsmede...as he has some other business to attend to."   
  
Calisto nodded silently. She knew what was going on. She was being passed from one person to another...again. 'Why?' she wondered. 'What could there be here that is so unsafe?'   
  
"Have...you ever flown?" She glanced at Lupin with a look of horror and shock. "I'll take that look as a no. We could take the train, but it would take much longer. And don't worry. All you have to do is hold on."  
  
"Right," she agreed nervously as he dropped a cloak aroun her shoulders. It was darned all over, like his own, yet it was still very warm. Practically shaking from head to toe, she climbed onto the broom behind Lupin, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly as the took off into the clouds.   
  
"Calisto," Remus squeaked. "Calisto, I can't breath!"  
  
"Sorry!" she gasped, loosening her grip.  
  
"Its alright," he chuckled softly. "Is this your first time on a broom?"  
  
"Yes!" she called up. "I wasn't allowed on them back home. Too afraid of heights."   
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," he reassured her.   
  
  
After what seemed like forever of continuously reminding Calisto that he had to be allowed to breath, they finally arrived at Hogsmede, outside of a place called the Three Broomsticks. Remus helped Listo regain her balance as she hobbled inside, still shaking. Several people were inside, most of them being students, out of school for the weekend. But, in the far back corner, a long silver beard caught his attention. Dumbledore was talking to Severus Snape, the potions master.   
  
"This was, Calisto," Remus instructed softly, taking her hand. Such a small child would easily get lost in the chaos that was students. He pulled her over to the back corner, where Dumbledore greeted him like a very good friend. Snape just stood there with a look of disgust on his face,  
  
"And what's this?" Snape sneered, looking down at Calisto. She shrank closer to Lupin, as if trying to hide.  
  
Dumbledore, however, regarded her with much more kindness. "Hello, m'dear.I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." He smiled, and by looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but trust him. "I do say, you look as though you've been through quite a bit. Would you like something to eat?" She shook her head no. "Are you sure?" She nodded.   
  
"Calisto, its okay," Remus added reassuringly. "No one here is going to hurt you." But the glare in Snape's eyes seemed to make her want to think otherwise. "Headmaster, we should discuss things quickly...before I have to go."  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore agreed. "This way." He lead them into a back room, where a trapdoor opened with the flick of his wand.   
  
"You aren't letting HER down there as well?" Snape demanded increduously. "How do you know she insint a spy?!"  
  
"I'm not a spy!" Calisto growled.  
  
"You see, Severus?" Dumbledore replied, as if she had proven his point and her own case. "I have no reason to believe she would a be a spy to Voldemort. Afterall, I don't even think she has any idea of who he really is, am I correct, Calisto?" She nodded. "You see then, Severus. She is completely safe." Snape looked like he would have loved to have made a remark, but he bit his tongue and followed Dumbledore into the cellar. Remus and Calisto joined them, into the damp, crate filled basment. A single overhead light dimly lit the small room.   
  
"I was afraid something had kept you up," came a new voice. Calisto squeaked loudly and jumped several feet as a man with long, shabby black hair and a gaunt face came forward from the shadow. But her squeak seemed to have startled him just as much as he'd startled her!  
  
"Sirius, forgive us for being late," Remus apologized.   
  
"Now that everyone is here!" Snape pressed. He seemed as though he'd rather not even be here amidst the strange group.  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore agreed. "Severus, what can you tell us from the front lines?"   
  
Snape glared daggers at Calisto before answering. "Voldemort has been attemtpting to find some new way of increasing his power, thugh he won't reveal how, even to his inner circle...yet."  
  
"Could that have something to do with the disappearences?" Sirius asked, holding up a few torn-out articles of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Possibly," Dumbledore said, deep in thought. "But I don't see how the two quite connect."  
  
"He uses the people he kidnaps and drains them of their magic energy," Calisto said, from where she was sitting on the ground, in a nonchalant sort of way, like it should have been normal, everyday news.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Calisto asked, suddenly confused.  
  
"What did you just say?" Snape demanded coldly.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes," Snape snarled slowly, "you did."  
  
"No," she replied airly, "I didn't. I think you're going nutters. I would have remembered if I'd said something." She lifted a plate, placing it vertical on the ground and began to spin it like a top. All the adults looked at each other, exchanging silent thought. Suddenly the shound of shattering glass filled the room, as the plate, and several bottles of wine and mead, exploded. Callisto had also backed into the farthest corner and was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Calisto?" Remus called. "Calisto, what's the matter?"  
  
"H-he's h-he-here," she stuttered, looking at the ceiling with eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Who?" Dumbledore asked kindly.   
  
Shakingly, she pointed to the articles in Sirius' hands and mumbled, "the killer." 


	5. chapter 5

"All of you stay down here, and try to calm her down," Dumbledore instructed. "Severus, you come with me...we'll look and see if anything out of the ordianry is going on."   
  
"No! Calisto- Stop!" Remus and Sirius had wealked close to her, but she was fighting with them, trying to run. "Calm. Down." Remus was pleading with her, but she was panicing. Dumbledore and Snape headed up the stairs, hoping to find whoever it was that was causing the disturbance.   
  
"She's strong," Sirius huffed as he struggled to hold her back.   
  
"Calisto, look at me," Remus ordered. "No one is going to hurt you. We won't let them. I swear to it. Please, settle down." His words seemed to finally reach her because she suddenly sagged in their arms, breathing heavily. Sirius let up on his grip, as did Lupin.   
  
"I see no one," Sanpe called.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best to move our meeting to elsewhere," Dumbledore suggested. "I will take Calisto back to Hogwarts with me."  
  
"Pull your hood up," Remus instructed softly. "That way no one will see you." She complied willingly, and holding Lupin's hand tightly, the small group walked up the stairs, trying to act nonchalant as they exited the small back parlor. Even though she was shaking, Calisto couldn't help but look around the edge of her hood at all the people, hoping to catch a glimpse of the evil man...so she'd know where to avoid.  
  
"Listo?" The voice startled both Lupin and Sirius, and Calisto flinched slightly. "Listo?" the voice called again. It was an oily voice, like that of someone who was up to nothing good.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, you must have the wrong person," Lupin said quickly, yet calmly. "My neice's name is Andrea, not...Listo." They started to move quicker, but he also sped up. The little chat had sperated Lupin from the other three, who were waiting at the exit fo them apprehenisively.   
  
"If she is your neice, then you will have no mind of letting me see her face."  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" Lupin demanded. "Hurry up, Andrea dear, go with Uncle Sirius while I have a quick word with this person." Calisto nodded beneath her hood and started to leave as quick as possible, but the man lunged for her, catching the back of her hood, pulling it from her, revealing the mop of oddly shaded hair. He wheeled her around and for a moment the two locked eyes, one pair filled with fright, the other filled with a venomous hatred and disgust.   
  
"You!" he glowered. But, as if all planned, he let go of her and turned on Lupin. "You! You're the one who kidnapped my daughter! Someone arrest this man! He's trying to steal my daughter!" Lupin's gaze met Calisto's for a brief second and they both shared the same thought in the second's panic. Run.   
  
Lupin pushed passed her father and snatched Calisto right off the floor and bolted out the door. "He saw her!"  
  
"I know," Dumbledore acknowledged sadly.   
  
"Remus, give her to me," Sirius said quickly. "She can't stay with you tonight. Send owl when you're well again." Remus nodded, passing Calisto to his best friend. Sirius, in turn, quickly doged into an alley while Lupin ran in the oposite direction, which also lead Calisto's crazed father away from her.  
  
"Calisto, don't worry, that man won't find you again."  
  
"He know's I'm alive," she cried softly. "And he'll not rest until he's taken me back and killed me."  
  
"Who was that?" Snape asked sharply.  
  
"That..." Calisto sobbed, "was my dad. And he's going to kill Mr. Lupin!" 


	6. chapter 6

Sirius held Calisto, who was sobbing, while Snape and Dumbledore spoke quickly, before Dumbledore spoke with Sirius. "You'll have to take her with you until Remus is able to come back. The first place he will look is Hogwarts, and if he tries to take her from there I will have no power to stop him, especially if he decides to go the ministry. I have no doubt he recognized Remus, and he knows about Remus' condition."  
  
"Yes, and see if you can't get her to repeat what she said earlier," Snape added. "It is obvious she knows something."  
  
Sirius nodded, more to Dumbledore then to Snape (whom he hated), and shifting Calisto in his arms slightly, he took off into the shadows.  
  
  
The cave where Sirius was hiding was not such a bad place, Calisto realized, especially after discovering that there were a lot of interesting things deep within, especially a cavern that seemed to be made of crystals. Sirius would transform into his animagis form, a black dog, and bring back food. She loved to watch him change into the animal, but it was clear from her lack of words to him, that she'd rather be in the company of Remus.  
  
"He'll be back soon," Sirius promised.   
  
"Why'd he go?" she asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"He...had certain reasons for having to leave," Sirius replied uncomfortably. "But he'll be back. He's never failed to return yet." Calisto sighed and nodded, getting up to walk back to the crystal cavern. But this time Sirius follwed her. "You like this little room?"  
  
"It allows me to talk to them."  
  
"To who?" he inquired gently.  
  
"To the others." He noted that her tone had changed...like the way it had been down in the cellar of the Three Broomsticks, and decided to see if she would continue without being interrupted. "They're in there...somewhere." But she stopped at that, becoming her normal self again. He tried to ask her about it, but she didn't remember anything.  
  
That night, Calisto lay awake, near the edge of the cave. Sirius lay against the wall, snoring softly as he slept, his gaunt face lit up by the moonlight. The full moon would be waning soon. 'I need to find Remus,' she thought to herself. 'Sirius is only going to be able to keep me here for so long without getting himself killed...and my father has probably dropped Lupin's trail in search of mine.' With her mind set, she snuck out of the cave, careful not to make any noise as she gently stepped on the dead pine needles that littered the ground. Once away from the cave she broke into a run, searching with her mind for wherever Lupin was, knowing full well the possibilities of what it could, and most likely would, do to her.  
  
A harsh growl stopped her run, and Calisto found herself gazing into the blazing eyes of a full grown, snarling, werewolf. With a squeak she fell backwards, trying to scramble away, ending up against the trunk of a very large tree. The werewolf, a growling mass of fur, muscle, and teeth howled with glee as it moved closer to her. She could smell its breath, awful with the stench of dead animals from past meals. Cowering she began to cry silent tears, wishing she'd stayed back at the cave. She waited, waited for the daggar like teeth to clamp down on her, but nothing happened.  
  
Instead, with a streak of fur, the first werewolf was now howling in pain as a second clamped his teeth into its fur! Calisto couldn't believe her luck! This gave her a chance to run, and she made use of it...but halfway up the trail something nagging in the back of her head changed her mind, turning back the way she came. "I must be crazy!" she breathed to herself. Peering around the tree she saw the second wolf growling at the first, who had its tail tucked between it legs. With a weak yip it took off. Turning his large head, the new werewolf peered at Calisto, his wolfish mouth breaking into an almost human grin...and not one of friendly nature.   
  
Calisto, however, was one step ahead this time, jumping into the branches of the tree, climbing as high as her tiny body would allow her...which was just out of the werewolve's reach. Close enough, however, that he didn't leave. Rather, he paced the bottom of the tree, growling and howling, trying to knock her out of the branches. 'Thank god tonight is the last night of the full moon. Please, let the sun rise soon.'  
  
Sometime during these prayers, Calisto fell asleep. It had to have been just as the sun had come up, because she hadn't noticed the wolf shape fade back to human, nor had she noticed as it moved away...only to return clothed and very weary looking. "Calisto? Calisto, wake up?"  
  
"What? The wolf!" She cried, sitting up. "Wait...its morning..."  
  
Remus chuckled softly, but then his look turned stern. "You should have stayed with Sirius. What were you thinking coming out here?"   
  
"I was looking for you," she stated, sliding down out of the tree. "You were the werewolf weren't you? The second one that came. You faught away the other one which attacked me."   
  
"And so you know my secret," he sighed.  
  
"I knew a long time ago." Her answered seemed to stun him, an expression which was almost unreadable on his weary face, but very apparent in his eyes. "This surprises you?" He nodded curtly.  
  
"I would have thought with your father-"  
  
"Being the way he is that I would shun all creatures too?" Calisto finished. Lupin nodded. "No. My father has very...poor ways of thinking. I'm nothing like him. And if I was he wouldn't have-" She topped short.  
  
"Wouldn't have what?" Lupin prodded softly.  
  
"He wouldn't have killed all those people simply to increase his power," Calisto began. "And he wouldn't have used me for a test dummy. And he wouldn't have put me through this torture of hearing, or feeling, or seeing THEM."  
  
"Its alright," Lupin said soothingly, pulling Calisto into a hug. 'The poor thing,' he thought to himself. 'That would explain the cuts she had the night she had that nightmare. If only we could get her to reveal to us what these projects were, and where they were taken place at.'  
  
"I can show you," Calisto stated, pulling away. "But not here. Its too dangerous here...too close. We have to move somewhere else before I can show you what happened...and preferably somehwhere near a muggle hospital...that way no one will recognize us."  
  
"Why a hospital?" Lupin inquired.  
  
"Because I'm going to need one." 


	7. chapter 7

Lupin and Calisto had traveled on the Knight Bus for many nervous hours, fearing someone, one of the passengers, or even one of the drivers, might here a snitch of rumer that Lupin was a kidnapper, and that the girl by his side was a victim. But no one spoke word of it. But that changed when they reached wizard London. Not a witch or wizard would speak of anything else. Lupin, however, had cast an illusion spell so they would go unnoticed until they rwached the muggle side.  
  
"Did you hear?" one which was saying to her companion. "About that Lupin fellow? Kidnapped an innocent little girl from her father a few nights back. Poor thing. I doubt she would have made it passed the full moon though."  
  
"Why?" Asked the second witch.  
  
"Oh, don't you know?" said the first. "Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Probably working for you-know-who. Why he would want a child, I don't know, but the poor thing was probably killed or bitten."  
  
"How dreadful-"  
  
"Listo, no!" Remus hissed, fighting to restrain the girl, who looked as though she were ready to kick both the witches.  
  
"But they're saying such mean things about you!" she protested with a hiss.  
  
"People will say what they will," Lupin explained, kneeling down so he was eye-level with the hazel eyed child. "But no matter what people say you should always remember that you are the one who knows the truth. All be wary of other peoples stories, Calisto. Especially if they are about someone you know. Understand?" Calisto nodded. "Good." Lupin smiled and got up to his feet. "Now lets hurry along, and find somewhere quiet to stay where we can both rest."  
  
"How far is it to a muggle hospital from there?" Calisto asked, pointing to the Leaky Culdron.  
  
"I imagine by muggle taxi it wouldn't take very long," Lupin answered. "But to stay there would be very risky."  
  
"We shant be staying for very long," she stated, a bit nervous. "Only for as long as it takes for me to bring them up for you to see..."  
  
"It frightens you, what you're going to try and do...doesn't it?" Lupin asked slowly. Calisto gulped and nodded silently. "You know, you could always just tell us...or write it down."  
  
"I wouldn't know the words to say," she explained. "And I don't know how to write. I think that was an unplanned...no maybe it was planned...but it was a safeguard. In case I ever got away. Needless to say, the sooner I do this, the sooner I can be done with it." Lupin nodded and they both walked into the Leaky Culdron, both unaware of the short, stubby, shadow that was watching them. 


	8. chapter 8

Inside the pub they called for a single room and shut the door from Tom, the keeper, as quickly as possible,k though only after Calisto had him bring her a circular mirror. Once inside their room, she had Remus dim the lights while she took a place on the polished wood floor, holding the mirror vertical.  
  
"You have to let your mind open up," Calisto instructed. "Otherwise you won't be able to see...just try not to look too hard...you'll see them when they come." And with that she stopped talking as she began to spin the mirror, faster and faster until it looked like an orb spinning on the floor. The noise grinded, echoing through the room, and Calisto can began to shake, as if she was struggling with an unseen force.   
  
All the while Lupin kept his mind clear, not sure of what he would see, but knowing he would see it when whatever IT was came. And in an instant he saw it. A shimmering of the air above the Calisto and the spinning mirror. At first that's all it was; a shimmer and nothing more. But then it became more clear, as if her were gazing through a window and looking at people inside a house. And there were people too. But they looked more like zombies, half lifeless and grim. They were dirty and there eyes were sunken and dull, and their cheeks were hollow with hunger. Many appeared to be wounded as well, but Remus recoginzed most every one of them.  
  
Suddenly the sound of broken glass filled the room and the mirror lie on the ground, shattered into millions of little shards. Calisto sat there, in the middle of it all, panting. She was drenched with sweat from the effort of opening the window, and she looked almost as bad as the people she showed him.   
  
"Listo, are you alright?" he asked worridly.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered tiredly. "That wasnt as bad as I thought it would be." She seemed very much relieved by this. "I guess I'm getting a little stronger." She smiled weakly as he carried her over to the bed. Calisto was asleep before he even got half way across the room, and with a heavy sigh he covered her up. The poor child was so unlucky, even more so than him, he thought. Sure he had to live with his curse 24/7 like she did, but he only had to endure the brunt of his pain once a month. Calisto had to deal with her's much more, whenever it chose, and then to show him what she saw almost all the time. She sighed and rolled onto her side, curling up, and Remus relaxed a bit, knowing she would be fine with some much needed rest.   
  
"I'm going downstairs for a quick drink," He whispered in Calisto's ear. "I'll be right back, I promise." She sighed lightly, as if to acknowledge his words, and the former professor tip-toed out of the room and walked down to the bottom of the stairs where a cloaked figure was waiting.   
  
"Remus Lupin?" they asked in a course whisper.   
  
"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me," Lupin lied, trying to walk by. But the man blocked Lupin's path, as short and stubby as he was.  
  
"I wouldnt have mistaken the little imp that was with you," he pressed. "Don't worry I'm not here to turn you in. The last thing I want to see is that bastard get his hands on the girl."  
  
"You know her father?" Remus inquired lightly.  
  
"I had the unfortunate duty of working for him for many years," the man answered. "But why dont we continue this in a private parlor. I already have one reserved." He led Remus to a small parlor in the far corner, away from anyone else who might be roaming in and about. "I have some important information to give to you, as I guess you have found out about her...abilities?" Lupin nodded. "I can help you."  
  
"I'll right, I'll listen," Remus agreed after a moment's thought. "But I'm warning you now, I was betrayed once by someone exactly like you. If you even think of doublecrossing I'll kill you without second thought and then they will actually have a crime to pin on me. Understand?"  
  
"Perfectly," he agreed. "By the way, my name is Stadey." Remus just gave him a cold stare. "Ah yes...anyways. Where should I begin.. umm..okay. When Calisto was boen she was pretty much without magic. She had an occasional hopeful spurt here and there but it pretty much died out before she was five. And with her mother dead, her father pretty much whent nutters. Set about trying to cure his heir from being a suib. It started out innocent enough, trying to find a way to give her magical power...but then he went bad. Started to work for the dark lord and Calisto became his guinea pig. What he did I cant imagine...I dont want to..." He paused for a moment.  
  
"Continue," Remus ordered softly.  
  
"Well, he began to kidnapp people to drain energy from...he'd found some sort of source, even in muggle, which is what he used for a long time. He'd kidnap them off the streets and trap them in this sort of realm. There's a hall of his manor lined with the mirrors that trap them...you can see their shadows when you walk past. Anyways...he thought that all hi work on Calisto was a failure. He hadn't a clue of these abilities. But some of us...we knew...even though we didn't let on that we knew. Some of the staff took readngs of her brainwaves from a distance you could say, using a mix of muggle technology and magic. We found something interesting."  
  
"And what was that?" Lupin questioned.  
  
"Well, it was a new sort of brainwave, I guess is one way of putting it. Its almost like that of qwhen a person is in REM sleep, except the near opposite. Its more than that...a living dream. She sees what's going on through the eyes of the person and what befalls them befalls her. If they get cut, she bleeds from their wounds, their blood. The other staff member started calling them Omega waves because they would be the end of her." Stadey gave a shakey smile when he thought of the "Alpha to Omega" pun the staff had put to the girl, but it faded at Remus's look. "Er...the only problem is the Omega waves priduce a great deal of stress on her heart," he continued.  
  
"So as the waves are produced in her mind they put her at risk of heart attack," Remus stated.  
  
"Yeah," Stadey nodded. "And her father's beginning to pick up on it. He knows that the little imp knows what he's doing and that she'll find a way to break that truth locking charm he put on her. I know that he'll kill me too, when and if he finds out I was telling you this. He'll try to kill her too...using the Omega waves if he can figure it out. He hasn't realized yet that everytime he does something to those captives, he does something to her, even if its the smallest thing. But he learns fast."  
  
"And what would you sugest doing?" Remus inquired with a touch of sarcasim.   
  
"Show the ministry the truth," Stadey answered. "Get Calisto's father and the ministry people together in one spot and let them know the truth."  
  
"And without any hard evidence I'll find myself in Azakaban and Listo wil end up back with him."  
  
Stadey shook his head no and said, "Go to Flourish and Blotts tomorrow and at the counter say, "I need a book on dream reading. Keep your hood covering your face so they dont panic. The shopkeeper will hand you a file entitled the Omega Project. That's your proof. And Calisot will figure out her own way to spill the truth...knowing her. After all...she's made it this far right? And that is where I shall leave you, Mr. Lupin. Before the imp wakes up to find you gone." He rose from the table, bowed, and hurried away, leaving Remus to think about the tale just told. If it was true, then Calisto was in a lot more danger than he had ever thought possible. 


	9. chapter 9

Calisto had woken up in the middle of the night, crying, screaming, and making a gagging noise...an attack which, in whole, lasted about half an hour. It wasn't until she was near sleep again that Lupin heard her, in a barely audiable voice say, "Stadey has been killed."  
  
Lupin leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh, brushing Calisto's hair from her sweaty face as she fell back asleep. These Omega waves, or whetever they were, were taking their toll on the little girl. As he watched her sleep it dawned on him how young she really was! And yet, she was far beyond the intelligence level of her age group...almost beyond that of an adult. Did these powers, placed into her by a good man gone evil, advance her mentally as well as magicaly?   
  
The sun rose in through the windows, waking Lupin. He was startled and woried to find that the bed was empty, but little Calisto was sitting at the desk, writing in a hurried fury. Her red-and brown mop of hair was messy from her 'nightmares', but she seemed determined to finish what she was working on.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lupin asked curiously.   
  
"I'm okay, given the circumstances. Last night's death really bothered me. My father wouldn't have killed Stadey without reason...and my getting away isn't one. He knows that Stadey could have drawn me out...do you have any ideas why?" The way she looked at him made Lupin feel a little guilty, though he couln't explain why.   
  
"I have a few theories," he answered. "But there is something that I need to collect. Will you be alright if I leave you here for a few minutes? You won't leave this room will you?" A look of horror washed over her face.   
  
"You can't go! I don't want to be alone! What if-"  
  
"Shh, shh, calm down," Lupin hushed. "I won't leave you. But there is something that I have to pick up, something to help our case."  
  
"I already have a plan," Calisto said, smiling brightly in her childish way. "On how to get my dad and the ministry in one place...and to show them what he's been doing. Is what you have to get going to help?"   
  
"I'm not sure. It will help you for sure, but I don't know how much help it will do us all together. Enough I hope."  
  
"Well, whatever it is if it helps it will, if not, then I'll show them none the less."  
  
"That would take a rather large mirror," Lupin smiled, hoping to make her laugh.  
  
"And a lot of chocolate," Calisto replied, catching on to his humor. "But let's pick up your package and send this letter to put things under way."  
  
"What's your plan?" Lupin inquired.  
  
"You'll see." 


	10. chapter 10

Remus and Callisto made their way to Flourish and Blotts, keeping their hoods up and their cloaks drawn as they moved through the crowd, stepping into the book store. Remus went right to the front counter. "I need a book on dream reading." He hoped Stadey hadn't been lying. The shopkeeper went behind the counter and pulled out a thick leather folder and handed it to Remus with a smile.  
  
"Good luck, to the both of you," He whispered, winking at the pair, a twinkle in his eyes. Remus breathed with relief. It seemed not everyone was against him.  
  
"Thank you,' he replied. "Do me a favor, would you, and mail this letter. I can pay you-"  
  
"Not a problem at all, Sir,' he replied, taking the letter from Callisto. He tied it to his own owl right away and sent it. "Now you'd best get out of here, before someone else notes you." Nodding they left, returning to the Leaky Culdron for a breif rest.  
  
"He's helping us?" Callisto inquired.  
  
"Not everyone in this world is bad, Listo,' Remus explained. "Sone people can be great friends, even when it is least expected. My guess is that Dumbledore played some role in keeping everyone from thinking I'm coldblooded. Now, please, can you tell me what this plan of your is?"  
  
"Well, in my letter I told the ministry that you planned on surrendering yourself, but only on the condition that my father was present, which he would be anyways, in front of the Leaky Culdron noon tomorrow."  
  
"Why would you do that?!" Remus gasped.  
  
"To get the ministry and my father together," Callisto stated simply. "That way we can expose them. Mr. Lupin, I'm tired of running, I want to stop. These things keep hurting me, more and more. If we don't stop him now..."  
  
"Its okay, I understand," Remus assured her. "Let me take a look at this file and see if it will help any, and I'll get something for you to eat." While Callisto munched away at a bowl of soup and some crackers Remus looked over the files. Most of the papers were charts and scans, on how she'd reacted to certain energies, passed and failed certain tests. It sent shivers down his spine, just reading what she'd gone through.  
  
"Can they help?" Callisto asked through her soup.  
  
"I think so. If we can get them to listen long enough to take a look."  
  
"I'll tell them. I'll show them too. That way my dad goes to jail...and then he cant hurt anyone anymore."  
  
"We'll stop him, Callisto. We will." 


	11. chapter 11

Noon was approaching fast, and it was apparent that Remus and Callisto were both getting nervous. Memebers of the Magical Enforcement Department had already begun to show up, ushering people away from the Leaky Culdron and nearby shops. The Minister of Magic, Cordelius Fudge had arrived, along with Dumbledore and Talom Wesom. Mr. Wesom seemed beside himself, demanding that they storm in the place and search every room.  
  
"Easy, Mr. Wesom," Fudge instructed. "If we go in now then he might hurt her. Best just to wait until noon like they demanded."  
  
"Its noon now," he growled.  
  
"Time to go," Callisto stated, lifting the mirror of the bathroom wall. "Remember, just like I explained it last night."  
  
"You know, for someone as young as you are, you are very intelligent," Lupin complimented as they began to decend down the steps.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Lupin." They opened the door and Callisto steped out into the bright sunlight, breathing in the cool air as she prepared for what she had to do next. Two wizards, from the Enforcement Department, began to rush forward when Remus yelled out to them.  
  
"That is far enough!" He had his wand out, pointed at Callisto. He had to give her time.  
  
"Callisto, come to Daddy," Mr. Wesom cooed.  
  
Callisto glared at him. "No." A mumer ran through the crowd. 'Why would I go back to someone who hurts me, tried to kill me, and killed other people!"  
  
"Its obvious that Lupin put a spell on her," Wesom said quickly.   
  
"No, there is no spell!" Callisto shouted. "That man is a killer! He's the bad guy, not Mr. Lupin! And I can prove it! We both can!' With a small thud, she sat herself on the ground, holding the mirror up in front of her. She concentrated, concentrated hard, willing to make a connection with those who were still able to speak on the other side. A large cloud of mist began to form abover her, stretching out like a new mirror itself as the one n the ground began to spin faster and faster.  
  
"Stop her!" Wesom growled.  
  
"Its obvious she has some sort of message to tell," Dumbledore stated, quite cooly. "Aren't you the least bit interested in what she has to show us?" Fudgde apparently was, because he made no order to put a stop to the girl as images began to show up in the mist. A lab, experiment rooms, the prisoners... Everyone was muttering in the crowds as several cast nervous, angry, glances at Mr. Wesom, who had gone very pale.  
  
"Lies, all of it!' he shouted. 'Its a trick!"  
  
"Magic of that sort, Talom Wesom, does not lie,' Dumbledore said formidabely. "Especially when it comes from someone who has no ordinary magic. What we are seeing is the truth, is it not?" Wesom didn't answer. Then he looked to Fudge. "What will you believe?"  
  
"Images from a mirror aren't going to be enough," Fudge sighed.  
  
"Then this file will ceal it,' Remus stated. He'd walked from his place at the doorway, and now held a near unconscious Callisto in his arms, the file gripped in one of his hands. Dumbledore took it from him and handed it to Fudge, who scanned it, then looked up, a horrified expression in his eyes.  
  
"Arrest that man," was all he could say, pointing to Wesom.   
  
"Not so fast!" Wesom shouted, drawing his wand. "I'm not going down that easy!" He grabbed Lupin by the neck, shaking Callisto from his arms. "I'll kill you, if I can't detroy that brat!" He threw Lupin roughly to the ground, and began to mutter a curse. But just as he was about to finish the words Callisto grabbed his arm, pulling hard on it, and the spell went straight into the ground, missing its target completely. Wesom threw Callisto off of himself, right into a wall as the Enforcement Wizards apprehended him.   
  
"Callisto?" Lupin gasped, lifting the girl into his arms. "Listo, wake up!"  
  
"We had best get her to a doctor," Dumbledore advised, looking gravely at Lupin. Lupin realized that this was one of those few times whee even the Headmaster of Hogwarts was in over his head. "I trust the charges against Mr. Lupin have been dropped?" he added quickly.  
  
"Of course," Fudge said hastily. With a curt nod, he hurried off, mumbling about the file. Lupin didn't care about that anymore. All he wanted was for Callisto to wake up. 


	12. Chapter 12

When Callisto opened her eyes she found herself in a room with brilliant white walls and for a moment she thought she was back at the lab. "She's awake!" called a feminine voice, and almost immdiately several doctors came rushing into the room to check on her.   
  
"Well, littly missy,' the doctor smiled, 'you've had quite a few people worried about you. But I think you'll be okay now. A few days rest and you'll be as good as new...as long as you don't use those waves of yours."  
  
"I won't,' Callisto promised. "Can I see Mr. Lupin?"   
  
'Of course, I'll send him right in." The doctor stepped into the hall, speaking to Lupin quietly before he was allowed in.   
  
Lupin looked worn out, but relieved to see that Callisto was awake. "How are you feeling?" he inquired.  
  
"Better," she answered. "Did they take him away? Did they lock him up?"  
  
"Yes,' Lupin answered. "He can't hurt anyone anymore."  
  
"So, does that mean we can stop running?" Lupin nodded. "And...where do I go from here? Can I stay with you?"  
  
"For the time being you might be put up with another wizarding family, one I know would treat you well. Mr and Mrs. Weasley have agreed to look after you until a home can be found for you. Staying with me would be far to dangerous, not just because of what I am but because of the times. Do you understand what I'm saying." Tears in her eyes, Callisto nodded silently. 'But that doesn't mean that I can't visit you,' he added. 'I'll come and see you as often as I can."   
  
"Do you promise?" Callisto asked.  
  
"I promise,' Lupin answered, shaking her hand solomnly. 'I'll visit you as often as allowed and I'll write to you too."  
  
"Okay, and you'd better or I'll track you down and yell at you!" Lupin chuckled, smiling at the child. She would be safe with the Weasleys. Safe from anyone who would try to hurt her. And that...that was what really mattered in the end. That she be safe. 


End file.
